A City No More
by MalikObeyMyRodIshtar
Summary: Piers and his group of surviving friends are trying to find a way out of the city of Los Perdidos but there seems to be no way out and nothing but Zombies inside with them. Is all hope lost or can their newly added group member help them get out? Piers Nivans takes the place of Nick in Dead Rising 3 (Contains Spoilers), Leon Kennedy is thrown into the mix and there will be romance.


**Hey there, thought I'd take a TINY break from my DMC story and start a Dead Rising/Resident Evil one. It's going to be using the storyline of Dead Rising 3 and a few characters from Resident Evil so don't be surprised if you don't see certain people mentioned in here. I will warn you now that it IS a Yaoi/Slash pairing in here. It is going to be Piers Nivans from Resident evil 6 paired with Leon Kennedy. I will also inform you now that Piers will be taking the spot of Nick from Dead Rising 3 so he will not be showing up as a BSAA agent. I'm tweaking the character to be appropriate to the storyline. Leon will remain the same though. Just a quick reminder that I do ****_NOT_**** own Resident Evil OR Dead Rising, they both rightfully beong to Capcom! I also do ****_NOT_**** own ANY of the characters, they ALSO rightfully belong to Capcom! WARNING there ARE spoilers for Dead Rising 3 if you have NOT played it and don't want anything to be spoiled then I suggest you close this window! ^w^ Please read and enjoy! A review would help, thank you!**

* * *

**Los Perdidos, California, March 23rd...**

**7:00 AM**

It was seven o' clock in the morning and everything was quiet; it was the beginning of a new day. People waking up in their homes ready to go about their days getting ready for work while their kids got ready to head off to school. It was just a simple morning, the sun peeking in and out from behind the occasional cloud that would pass over it, birds chirping, the buzzing of bees as they flew just past your ear. While some people had it easy on this morning with their Zombrex chips dosing them up there were others who had to take doses by needles. Not everyone was chipped but everyone that was considered to be infected had to take Zombrex unless they wanted to end up turned into a zombie. All in all, just a plain morning with nothing out of the normal.

**7:14 AM**

**Initial Reports of a Single Zombie Infection**

Fourteen minutes passed seven, a report of a single citizen becoming infected had been released. Most people shrugged it off, a single zombie shouldn't be able to do too much. Authorities should take care of it quickly, no reason to panic, right?

**6 Hours Post-Outbreak**

**Zombification Incidents Reach 500  
Downtown Quarantined**

Panic set in, residents were becoming worried now, hiding in their homes, readying themselves just in case something should happen. Others began packing, trying to flee from the city. It's amazing what a single zombie can accomplish in such a short time, or was there more to this? All the people that were once human beings now undead, flesh hanging from their bodies. Blood, dry or fresh all over their clothing, teeth, and skin. Clothing ripped and torn to shreds, eyes yellow with a ravenous and hungry look to them. Screams, gunshots, inhuman growls and shrieks rang throughout the city. All these people, their lives ruined...

**12 Hours Post-Outbreak**

**City Declared Disaster Zone; Evacuation Begins**

The residents of Los Perdidos were frightened, there were undead everywhere they turned. Even those that were chipped were turning, wasn't that Zombrex stuff supposed to stop them from turning, why wasn't it working? All over people were becoming zombified or being eaten alive by the walking carcasses. Others just couldn't take the pressure, they got too scared and without a second thought they committed suicide, their bodies feeding the ravenous freaks that now walked about the city. The number of Authorities in the city was dwindling rather low and the bridges and highways were like parking lots. Several car accidents occurred all over Los Perdidos, so many people dead, so many lives lost. People couldn't make it out in time there were so many streets blocked off for being too dangerous with the number of infected that inhabited them. Where could they go?

**24 Hours Post-Outbreak**

**Targeted Airstrikes Commence**

Fires, explosions, and even more deaths were occurring now as the Military began their targeted airstrikes. So many innocents caught in the blasts as they tried to run before it was too late. Buildings, bridges, and even houses were lost to the airstrikes. All the families that had taken refuge in their houses were dead now, there had been no chance for them to escape. The sirens of Ambulances, fire engines and police vehicles were still blaring, gunshots still being fired, screams still drifting through the city accompanied by the inhuman noises and growling. As if that wasn't bad enough some residents were going crazy now, losing their minds as they killed others whether they were friends or family members. No where is safe.

**36 Hours Post-Outbreak**

**Army Barricades All City Exits  
Shoot-To-Kill Orders Issued For All Escapees**

Things were getting worse and the infection just kept on spreading, it was out of control so bad the Army sealed off all of the cities exits using any methods necessary to do so. The remaining survivors, if there were any, were trapped with no way out and those whom tried to approach the barricades were shot on site and killed. Body after body piled up in front of the exits and not a single soldier showed any compassion and those who did were killed either by another soldier or one of those walking corpses. There was no escape.

**48 Hours Post-Outbreak**

**Contact Lost With Remaining Emergency Personnel  
Inside Los Perdidos**

Silence. That was all that could heard throughout the city now. The sirens were no longer blaring, no more airstrikes, no more gunshots; the only sound being that of the inhuman growling from the zombies that flooded the city streets.

**60 Hours Post-Outbreak**

**Rumors Of Survivors Still Within The City  
Still Unconfirmed**

There was word floating around that there were still people alive, that maybe there was still hope and not everyone had been lost? Could anyone be alive in all this? Had anyone been lucky enough to survive the horrors within the city boundaries or was it all just a lie? Even though it seemed to good to be true...there had to be someone, right?


End file.
